


Make It Better

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out what she has to do to make things right again (Post-Destiny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

Sara ran to the smallest place she could find, which in this case was a broom closet, and slammed the door shut. She was having a hard time breathing and she pulled at the leather jacket she wore, undoing it and throwing it off her body as she started to hyperventilate. Tears pooled then fell from her eyes as she started pacing the closet, hands going to her hair and pulling slightly before stopping and dropping to her knees on the floor. Sobs wracked her entire body as she felt whatever little bit of control she had left be erased. 

Seeing Leonard Snart alive had thrown her for a loop. Him not knowing who they were had been hard. All his memories from their time together were gone, replaced by new ones where he joined the Legion of Doom and worked alongside _them_ for over a year. The same people who killed her and her sister in the original timeline. The only crack in his visage had been seeing Mick, the partner he’d thought long gone, standing on the other side of the barrier that kept him their current prisoner on Waverider. 

Then there was Laurel. Her sister, from another Earth, being alive and also working alongside those who had killed her in the original timeline as well as this timeline. Seeing her alive had been the happiest moment of Sara’s life… Then Laurel had looked at her with such hate and distaste before attacking that Sara had been unable to defend herself. 

Her sister hated her. 

The man she’d been wanting something more with hated her.

And Darhk and Merlyn? All they could do was laugh at her misfortune. 

A soft knock had her straightening, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Go away,” she demanded between sobs but the door opened anyway and the light of the hall blinded her for a moment before it closed. She thought it would be Mick or Rip or Jax even… But it was Barry. 

“Sara…”

“I want to be alone.”

“I get that, but…”

“It’s all messed up,” she whispered. “It’s all _wrong_ here.”

“I know.”

“You have to fix it,” demanded Sara, looking up at him with lethal eyes that had him taking a slight step back. “You have to fix _all_ of it.”

“Sara… That would mean letting my parents die.”

“I know…” She frowned, slowly standing. She stumbled slightly on her heeled boots and Barry steadied her. She retrieved her jacket, hugging it tightly, remembering the day Laurel had given it to her. “I don’t think I can do this, Barry.”

“I know it’s hard.”

“You know nothing!” she shouted, shoving him. He flew back against the door harshly, making it rattle. “Nothing!”

The crying started again and Barry rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Sara wanted to fight him. She wanted to kick and punch and bite and scream… But she was just so damn tired. All she could do was grip his shirt and continue to cry into his chest. 

“We’ll fix it,” he said softly. “Okay? We can figure out a way that works for both of us… Right?”

“Right,” said Sara slowly, already knowing how it could all be fixed. 

His parents had to die. 

She knew he couldn’t do it. 

Which meant, to snap everything back to how it was supposed to be, _she_ had to. Someone once told her that she no longer had to think like a killer or be a killer. That it wasn’t her anymore. But sometimes one had to do what needed to be done… To make the world a better place. 

“I’m better now, Barry,” she said softly. “I’ll meet you out there, okay?”

“Okay,” said Barry with a smile, releasing her then opening the door and letting it close behind him. 

She shrugged on her jacket, a look of determination on her face, and then opened the door. She looked down the hall toward where the others were and frowned deeply. She looked at Barry, who had his arm around Iris, and she felt a pang of guilt hit her. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered before heading in the opposite direction.

She had a job to do…


End file.
